vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Putin-P Series (Part 2)
Part 2 of the Putin-P series is the end of the first half of the series, with 8 songs and 1 extra. *See Part 1 *See Part 3 *See Part 4 *See Putin-P Series Timeline (Further timeline on each parts) Songs Notes *Although she's mentioned before, this is Miku's first physical appearance in the series. (Though she made a 'cameo' appearance in the extended version of I'll Give you Chocolate!) *Going by the Vocaloid's marketing ages, Miku is 16 years old while Rin and Len are both 14 years old. Miku, as a popular diva, may have been a repeater because her diva status interfered with her studies. *After Rin and Len left prison, they transferred to Miku's school in "It's The Start", shown now with the same uniforms. *Vocaloids aren't human so the reason they go to school is uncertain. *The phrase "it's like an octopus in a miniskirt" was used when Tashiro was interrogated by the police when he was caught filming under a woman's skirt. Illustration Analysis The Magic Heresy.jpg|Miku in front of an American flag Magic Heresy Rin.jpg|Rin in front of a Russian flag Tashiro.png|Tashiro The first illustration shows Miku, standing in front of an American flag as symbolic of her interest in America, as well as her first meeting with Ronald; in the shot she is wearing her school uniform. This indicates Ronald's meeting with her took place during the school day or shortly after. The following illustration shows Rin, similarly in her school uniform with her Russian costume over it. It's shown in the Putin-P Part 1 album that previously she wore a much lighter outfit, making this the first appearance of Rin's dark Russian costume and school clothes. This may indicate Rin's decisions to "change" herself so she can go to Russia, as well as her new attendance of Junior High. Behind her is a Russian flag to symbolize this interest; she is also shown breaking a leek, symbolizing her hatred of Miku. The final illustration is of Masashi Tashiro, showing that he is the teacher that Rin is referring to. }} Notes *The illustration shown most likely comes from Len's eye view. *Rin's heartbeat can be heard before hearing the keywords "That would be bad" which was Len's answer to Rin. *One of the tags in the video is "Yandeloid" (ヤンデロイド) *It's unknown why Ronald is seen on the roof top, Tashiro near the window, and the spring onion on the ground. *Rin kept repeating "Octopus in a mini-skirt" at the end of the song. Illustration Analysis The_Day_of_the_Decisive's_Battle.jpg|Rin waiting for Len at the back of the school Decisive_Battle_1.png|After Len said "no" to Rin's confession This song is a single-illustration PV. Rin is seen smiling in her school uniform, much like Miku's sans vest, and her hair is pulled up in ponytails in imitation of Miku. The setting of the picture is the back of the school, and the picture appears to be from Len's point looking at Rin in the moment she confesses her feelings. Following Len's rejection, the image turns grayscale and Rin's smile disappears. Tashiro can be spotted near the window on the bottom left side observing Rin and Len's interactions as he often appears to record events in the series, with Ronald McDonald's face seen at the top left and a leek sprouting from the ground. After the greyscale image, Tashiro disappears and Ronald becomes faint, while the leek breaks. The leek may symbolize Hatsune Miku as Rin attempts to imitate her; the leek being broken represents the attempt having failed. Ronald's presence may indicate the presence of drugs, as it is unclear if he is really there or simply a hallucination. Notes *The songs title relates to: "Together!" *Miku possibly knew that Len rejected Rin because Tashiro was there spying on them. Tashiro's job is to record things, see Tashiro for more info. Illustration Analysis All_Together_Part_1.png|Miku offering Rin potatoes All_Together_Part_2.png|Len after getting shot at Not_Together.jpg|Rin shooting in Russia he first illust shown is Miku and Rin, still in their school uniforms from the previous song; notably, Rin has let her hair down from before, no longer trying to impress Len by imitating Miku. Miku, on the other hand, has taken to wearing golden "M"s around her waist rather than the silver loops, as well as offering Rin McDonald's french fries, as a result of dating Ronald after Magic is Heresy. Rin is shown holding an Submachine Gun on her right hand, likely the source of the gunfire from the previous video. On the ground are Abe-san's clothes, riddled with bullet holes from the machine gun. It can be interpreted that Rin shot at Abe-san out of jealousy that Len was having relations with the older man instead of her. Despite this indication, there is no blood and the character shows up alive later on, possibly meaning she shot at his jumpsuit in effigy or that Abesan managed to escape naked. The second illustration shows Len in a dark room at an unknown location; he is shown in his Vocaloid outfit rather than his school uniform, making it clear he is away from the school. Abe-san's clothes are also discarded there, relatively intact; this, along with his dialogue clips, indicate Len has just finished having relations with the older man. Ronald's shoes are also shown in the illustration, possibly indicating his physical presence if not a hallucination. The third illust shows Irina during the Russian era as part of Len's flashback, shooting at her comrades. Looking carefully, a small shape can be spotted by her feet; this is in reality Len's past life, the dog, who was shot moments before. Notes *Rin participated in the school council during Putin-P's song The Twisted Emperor ○, becoming "Chief of Student Advice". *Len's subtitles are entirely in Red as he talks about listening to Miku; as his red subtitles are associated with the dog him, this indicates Miku was also a Vocaloid idol in Russia at some point, which is confirmed later. *Miku stated she hated vegetables, when in Together! Rin indicated leeks as Miku's favorite vegetable; this is likely a result of dating Ronald. *Hosoki Kazuko is a famous fortune teller in TV. *In Putin-P album Part 2 crossfade, it was shown that Irina and her dog were listening to a song using an old radio; Len may be using the radio because of his memories of those times listening to Miku. Illustration Analysis If_We_Meet_Again.jpg|Len - listening to the radio Mata_Aetara_1.png|Miku - singing in the radio Mata_Aetara_2.png|Len - giving Rin a sudden hug MikuCry2.png|Miku - crying on the radio The first illustration shown is Len, still wearing his Vocaloid outfit; leaning against a wall at a Train terminal, holding a radio. The next illustration shown is Miku, singing in the radio. Judging by the vest and tie, she was still wearing her school uniform. Miku is apparently a busy diva and doesn't have the chance to change her school uniform. The third illustration shown is Len suddenly embracing Rin (wearing her PuuRin costume) and had a small smile curved on his face just as he inserted the USB into Rin's headphones. The last illustration is the same as the second illustration, however, this time it showed Miku in tears. }} Notes *The songs title relates to:"Magic is Heresy" *Irina and her dog make their first physical appearance here; Irina looks about the same "age" as the present Rin. *A 14 year old working for Putin is not surprising. Children are often used in wars, forcibly taken and given drugs to join the army. The usage of drugs might be a reference to Ronald's role in the story, as a drug dealer in both Eras. *As shown in the flashback in Goodbye to You, Irina's comrade wore two scarves, a yellow scarf over a red one. The yellow scarf was snatched by her dog, intending to show it to Irina, and so the dog was killed by her comrade. Illustration Analysis Nusumi_wa_Gedou_1.png|Chains RussiaIce.png|Russia/The Cold World Nusumi_wa_Gedou_2.png|Irina's first appearance in the series Stealing_is_A_Doctrine.jpg|Irina's comrade, ready to shoot her dog This song is a flashback from Len's programmed memories; the first illustration shows the chains that held the dog which he bites; these chains would be referenced again in The Broken Mirror.. The next scene is of a snowy stretch of land in Russia as the dog runs. Next is Irina, sitting waiting to receive her dog. The outfit Irina wears is similar to that of Rin's PuuRin costume in the present day, save for wearing pants more practical for the cold climate and a slightly different coat. On her shoulder is a strap which may be for the machine gun she uses to shoot her comrades following this moment. The final illustration shows Irina's comrade, a revolver on his hand, laughing after having shot the dog. Multiple Ronalds are in the background in a winter outfit wearing yellow scarves; children wearing yellow scarves are later shown in "Goodbye to You★", indicating, along with the voices, that they are in fact the other children in Irina's regiment urging her comrade to pull the trigger; their resemblance to Ronald may be a result of being on drugs. Despite the comrade's resemblance to the Vocaloid Len, he is separate from him and instead is represented by Camui Gackpo. }} Notes *This is where Irina and her comrade die; Len (the dog) died in the previous song. *Although it's a flashback to the real Irina and her dog, Rin has only a programmed copy of the girl inside her; the memories, as well, as programmed. *Rin's desires were for Len to be human and to leave the cold world, which came true in the Vocaloid Era (though Rin and Len are just Vocaloids.) *This shows how many battles Irina had won and joined. The fight in Moscow, as stated in Not Together and another battle, mentioned here as the reason she had to leave Russia. Illustration Analysis No_need_to_worry.png|Rin feeding Len (the dog) No_Need_to_Worry_1.png|Len stealing the yellow scarf RussiaIce.png|Russia/The Cold World Not_Together.jpg|Rin shooting (Human) Len after (Dog) Len was shot Illustration Part 1.png|The usual Rin illustration No_Need_to_Worry_2.png|Sazae's appearance. The first illustration shows Irina feeding her dog, indicating Rin's flashback to her time in Russia as a human. Irina in this flashback is shown to have a bag with her and a dog food can to feed her pet. By the dog's small size, it can be guessed that he's a puppy when Irina finds him, a "child" like her facing hardship. Through the rest of the illustrations Russia is shown as dark, cold, and snowy, at least as around the area where Irina commits suicide—in contrast, her illustration with the dog is bright and happier. Another illustration is shown of the dog running with a yellow scarf, the same one he stole from Irina's comrade in Stealing is Wrong? that implicated his allegiance with the Ronalds. The following illustration shows Irina shooting angrily, killing her comrades after the death of her dog. Looking closely the dog can be seen, now dead, behind her feet. The final illustration of the song is the usual image from Putin-P's part 1 videos, indicating Irina's transformation into the Vocaloid Rin. In the ending, a member of the Sazae family makes his first physical appearance in the series, possibly relating to the dog's mentioning of him in the previous song. Notes *Though Ronald disappeared, his voice could still be heard in later songs. *The song happened on Saturday, and the actual timeline is faster and goes after Rin and Len's part of The Eyes that Don't Vanish. *The thumbnail used in the video for In the Night that Can't Be Seen. is somewhat similar to The Eyes that Don't Vanish., Miku and Ronald looking into each others eyes just like Rin and Len. *The outfit Miku is wearing is a reference to Ryo's song Melt. Illustration Analysis In_the_Unseen_Night.png|Miku's date In_the_Unseen_Night.jpg|Miku saying goodbye to her love, Ronald. The first illustration shows Miku; the background shows several trees, according to the song she and Ronald were on a date in an amusement park. Take a better look; for an amusement park, there's no one there at all. The song takes place on Saturday, a day where amusement parks should be full of people. though it could be empty because of how late the time is. Next, shows Miku's appearance. She is wearing a pink skirt, a cute hairpin, her hair still in pigtails, and yellow and red striped socks; similar to her Vocaloid costume, only different in colors (yellow and red, like McDonald). Miku had a joyful expression on and she seemed really happy. This may have occurred around morning / in the afternoon. Next the sound of a door shutting can be heard, along with another illustration. It was completely dark, the moon was out and it was night. Still in the same costume, Miku was in tears and Ronald was still smiling. }} Notes *This is the last song in Part 2 and acts as the midpoint song of the entire series. *This is the most popular song in the series. It's also Putin-P's first song that entered Nico Nico Hall of Fame. *The plane Miku hallucinated flying was a , it's the most successful and lightest aircraft in the world made by the United States. *This is the first song to show Miku on drugs. *"If We Meet Again", "In the Night that Can't be Seen" and "The Eyes that Don't Vanish" all happened on Saturday. *Rin remembering Russia is because Len returned her memories in "If We Meet Again". *After the "Date" Rin walked home alone in Putin-P's song Kalpi Illustration Analysis Kienai_Hitomi_1.png|Len; hugging Rin from "If We Meet Again☆" Kienai_Hitomi_2.png|Notice Len's G clef. Kienai_Hitomi_3.png|Rin; in Koishikawa Korakuen park Kienai_Hitomi_4.png|The Moscow Kremlin Kienai_Hitomi_5.png|R.I.P Ronald The_Eyes_that_Don't_Vanish.jpg|"Our Sunday" Vanishing Eyes Len.png|Len's part Kienai_Hitomi_6.png|Appearance Unvanishing Eyes.png|The Unvanishing Eyes Sazae & Fune.png|Sazae & Fune Kienai_Hitomi_8.png|Miku in Koishikawa Korakuen Gardens Kienai_Hitomi_9.png|Abe and Tashiro Kienai_Hitomi_10.png|Miku flying a Cessna Kienai_Hitomi_11.png|Ronald; illusion A complex PV The first illustration shows Len, hugging Rin from If We Meet Again. Len is wearing his Vocaloid uniform, and Rin in her Russian outfit. A closer look at Len's shirt; notice his G clef. His usual Vocaloid costume is supposed to be an F; though if one looks back to the previous songs in Part 2; Len's Vocaloid costume isn't clearly seen; it may have been a G clef the whole time. Next, on Rin's side, a better view of Koishikawa Korakuen park. After that, there was another memory from the Russian Era, it shows the Moscow Kremlin: A 'palace' for the Russian rulers. A picture of Ronald can be seen, Ronald is "dead". Though note that Ronald disappeared that night; meaning In the Night That Can't Be Seen. occurred during The Eyes that Don't Vanish. Next is an appearance from a child in Sazae family; saying "yes" and "babu". During Miku's part, in Koishikawa Korakuen Gardens near a river She was still wearing her Ronald costume as seen in In the Night That Can't Be Seen., and she took drugs so she wasn't thinking straight. She used a Cessna to fly over and see Ronald. How could a pop star 16 year old diva know how to fly a helicopter? Well, to put it bluntly, she was high. Category:Series Category:Putin-P series Category:Series featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Series featuring Kagamine Len Category:Series featuring Hatsune Miku